


Coffee is for Tired (and gay) People

by nightmare_doll



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also gaillard/aichi is mentioned, tags will be updated as it updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_doll/pseuds/nightmare_doll
Summary: Kai frequents Coffee Capital because they have good coffee and also free wi-fi, which is helpful for a college student. There just happens to be a cute guy that works there.





	Coffee is for Tired (and gay) People

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a multi-chapter kaimiwa fic for a while, but I thought I was above the cliche of coffee shop AUs. I guess not. Title is up for change if anything has anything better.  
> Edit: I am super sorry I never updated this. My special interests changed around a lot so I was focusing less on cfv but I'm back now. I rewrote the first chapter and I'm starting on the second one!

Upon opening the door of the coffee shop, Kai spots Aichi instantly. Admittedly, that’s not very hard considering Aichi’s bright blue hair tends to make him stand out a bit. Kai walks over to him, slumping down into the chair across him. It’s way too early for this, but Aichi insisted they need to study for French more. The morning was really the only time both of them could spare.

“It’s your day to buy coffee,” Aichi reminds him. Kai groans and stands up slowly, using his chair for support. It really is too early for him to function properly.

“What do you want?”

“Hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin,” Aichi replies.

“I’m not paying for your muffin,” Kai tells him. He’s a college student he’s not spending his money on other people.

“I didn’t expect you to,” he says, handing over a wad of cash. Kai takes the money and heads to the counter. He notices that the barista is not the lavender-haired girl usually at the counter, but instead a lively-looking blond guy. A kind of handsome blond guy. Kai decides it’s his too-tired brain that came up with that thought.

“Hello, what can I get you?” the barista asks. After a second he gives Kai a closer look, and Kai stiffens under the attention. “Do I know you?” Before Kai can respond that no, they’ve never met, the barista’s eyes light up. “I know! You’re Kai! We went to grade school together!”

Kai gave the other guy a closer look after this. Specifically checking the his name tag, which reads “Miwa Taishi”. It takes a second, but then it clicks. Kai remembers Miwa from grade school. They had never been particularly close, Miwa preferred to hang out with an antisocial grey-haired kid Kai couldn’t remember the name of, but they had got along well. Kai had to move away after grade school and had given Miwa no more thought. It feels weird to see him now they’re older, Miwa seemed to be mostly the same. Kai knew that he had changed a lot since grade school despite his appearance staying more or less the same. Miwa’s looks didn’t change much over the years aside from losing baby fat, but his personality also seems to be the same. He still has the same goofy grin, although it looks more attractive than childish now. Kai’s cheeks heat up at that thought, and he busies himself getting out his money. Curse the early hours affecting his brain.

“Yeah,” was all Kai ended up saying, eloquent as always.

“I never would have dreamed working at a coffee shop would let me reconnect with old friends,” Miwa laughs. He has a nice laugh. God, Kai is really tired. “I met Ibuki the other day, I was glad to see he’s doing well!” Ibuki… Which one was Ibuki… Oh! That’s the antisocial kid.

“Cool,” Kai replies, unsure what to say. “Uh, can I order now?”

“Oh yeah, sorry for going off on a tangent,” Miwa apologizes, laughing slightly. It still sounds heavenly. Kai really wishes he was a morning person. “What can I get you?”

“A large black coffee, a medium hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, and a blueberry muffin,” Kai tells Miwa, watching as he copies the order onto a slip of paper. He then gives him the money, and their hands touch for the slightest second. Kai retracts his hand immediately, but Miwa doesn’t seem to notice as he’s passing the paper to another barista. After he does that, he turns his attention back to Kai, smiling. There’s no one else in line, and he seems to want to talk more. Oh no, Kai’s weakness: social interaction.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other,” Miwa sighs, “You’ve gotten so tall.” He laughs at himself a little bit before adding, “I sound like a relative who hasn’t seen you in years.” Kai chuckles at that, but finds himself once again comparing Miwa to what he was like as a kid. He still seems to have that bubbly personality that attracts everyone to him, but there’s something different about him aside from the chubbiness he’d outgrown and how he’s now quite handsome. Kai can’t seem to ignore that change for some reason.

“Um, you’ve gotten taller too,” Kai stuttered, unsure what else he could say without embarrassing himself. He feels embarrassed anyway, but Miwa’s laugh is so worth it. The boy making the drinks set them on the counter, and Miwa takes a muffin out of the display and puts it in a bag.

“Here you go, Kai!” Miwa smiles, handing Kai the bag. Their hands touch again, and Kai’s stomach erupts with butterflies. “Enjoy!”

Kai walks back to his table, feeling considerable more awake than he had earlier. He’s surprised since he hasn’t even drank any of his coffee. Aichi watches him with amusement, causing Kai to inwardly groan. Was Aichi watching his entire conversation with Miwa? He hopes not, Aichi wouldn’t miss his red cheeks and Kai will never be able to live that down.

“That barista seemed really interested in you,” Aichi chuckles. Really, Kai doesn’t understand why Aichi’s number one hobby is tormenting him. At least he’s not as bad as Ren.

“He’s an old classmate,” Kai replies. “He’s always been overly social.”

“He’s pretty cute,” Aichi comments, glancing over at Miwa. Kai shrugs. “Oh come on, I saw you blushing while talking to him.”

“So? I can appreciate a cute guy every now and then,” Kai says. Aichi rolls his eyes, Kai knows he’s not fooling him at all.

“Normally you wouldn’t bother listening to what other people say to you,” he comments, “But you seemed hook on every word he said. Just admit you’ve got a crush on him.”

“I met him for the first time since grade school, I don’t have a crush on him,” Kai states. He’s just really tired and that’s why he’s blushing so much and Miwa seems so charming. He doesn’t have a crush, he just doesn’t have enough caffeine.

“Sure,” Aichi scoofs, clearly not convinced. “So do you blush every time you meet an old classmate?”

“No,” Kai growls, “Drop it.” Aichi laughs but stops talking, so Kai considers it a win. Kai opens his laptop to start studying, and Aichi does the same. Kai’s not even sure why he’s talking French, it’s way more work than he wants to do, but somehow he ended up taking it. Aichi’s taking it because his boyfriend is French, Kai’s just doing it in case he ever travels to France.

He finds his mind drifting away from French and focusing on watching Miwa. He’s helping a new customer, all smiles and enthusiasm. Kai notices how he uses his hands a lot when he talks, but not exactly to mean something, more just waving them around. Kai remembers he did that a lot as a kid too. He wonders how Miwa can be so happy all the time. Maybe it’s because he’s working? Kai honestly doubts that, he could tell from talking with Miwa that everything he said and every smile he gave was 100% genuine.

“Earth to Kai,” Aichi says, waving his hand in front of Kai’s face. Kai slaps it away, pulling out of his thoughts. “You were staring at that guy an awfully long time,” Aichi comments. Kai ignores him, he can’t exactly deny that. “Just walk up there and ask him if he wants to see a movie later.”

“Will you ever shut up?” Kai growls, “We should be studying.”

“Yeah, we should,” Aichi agrees. Kai is about to continue studying, but then Aichi continues. “But you keep spacing out so you can stare at that barista. Just ask him for his number.” Kai decides to just ignore Aichi, gluing his eyes to his computer screen. Aichi sighs and continues working as well. They work in silence, broken only by their occasional questions about French and sips of their drinks. It went on like this for quite some time, until Kai glances at the time and abruptly stands up.

“I’ve got class soon,” he says, packing up his stuff. He slings his laptop bag over his shoulder and turns to leave.

“Wait a second, I’ve got class too,” Aichi says, packing up as well. “You sure you don’t want to ask him out?” he asks as they pass the counter, tilting his head to point at Miwa.

“I’m sure,” Kai insists. Aichi shrugs.

“It’s your loss, I think he likes you,” he smirks. Kai doesn’t reply, he’s done with Aichi’s antics.

“Bye, Kai!” Miwa yells as Kai starts leaving, causing him to glance back. Miwa’s waving at him with a huge smile. “It was nice seeing you again!” Kai feels his face heating up, so he just nods at Miwa and hurries out the door, followed by a snickering Aichi.

“Oh, he definitely likes you,” he giggles. “Still don’t get why you didn’t ask him out. I mean, it’s fine I guess. You’ve got time.”

“How many times do I have to say that I don’t want to date him to make you stop?”

“As many times as it takes for it to be true,” Aichi replies in a heartbeat. Kai wishes he could come up with a witty response to that, but he settles for just glaring at Aichi.

“Anyway, are you okay with meeting here at the same time tomorrow?” Aichi asks. “We should study French more, there’s supposed to be a big test soon, and I could use help with calculus.”

“Sure,” Kai agrees. Aichi starts walking away, before stopping and calling over his shoulder.

“Oh, and so you can ask out that cute barista!”


End file.
